Invader
Invader is a race of creatures that are created by Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity to attack the Dragon Saga world in Revolution Saga. They have a Master Race called S-Rank Invader as well and an Initials-related race known as Invader ZERO. Details Invaders are creatures that are created by the "Invader Virus" which gives a creature more intelligence, more power and more speed than usual creatures. It is possible that regular creatures can be infected with the virus, in which that the creature will be brainwashed and will serve the Invaders in their invasion. However, those who are created with the Invader Virus have free will as a benefit, but they still follow orders from Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity. Creatures with the Invader Virus often have higher technology standards than creatures of their respective civilization, and are often seen as fully robotic or partially mechanical. Even Nature creatures who were famous for their low technology, tend to appear as guerrillas who have weapons that their civilization don't usually have, such as rocket launchers. However, Tribe and Zombie Invaders tend to have a low technology standard, and rely on other tactics such as numbers and magic to defeat enemies. Many Invaders are capable of using the "Invasion" ability, an ability that allows them to evolve instantly into a stronger creature and take the unsuspecting opponents by suprise and overwhelming them. S-Rank Invaders are also capable of Invading through other methods, such as from the earth, teleporting between each of their allied creatures, or directly from the ground. Most of the Invaders, save for the Nine Extremes Invaders, were annihilated by Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden at the end of Revolution Saga. The Nine Extremes Invaders are also the only Invader fraction who sides with the Revolutionaries, and that was near the end of Revolution Saga. Fractions Major Fractions Sonic/Lightning Sonic The Fire fraction of the first few Invader tribes, these Invaders are based on motorcycles and are among the most powerful line of produced Invaders. They are famous for their high-speed rushing tatics and insanely high stamina and strength to compensate for that. They are led by Sonic Commands and followed by Human Baku. Later on they were all converted as Initials under the service of Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. Eureka The Water fraction of the first few Invader Tribes, They appear as robots that resemble casino dealers or roulette tables. They have tatics based on gambling on the opponent for a huge advantage to little or no advantage, or effects that require the player to read the opponent's deck. They are led by Magic Commands and followed by Liquid People Sen. They were discontinued for a while in place for "Space" S-Rank Invaders, but returned as the Space Invaders were annihilated. Later on they were converted into Initials serving the Forbidden. Beast Army The Nature fraction of the first few Invader tribes, these Invaders are based on Guerrilla strike forces and appear as beast men with advanced, human-like weaponry, a rare sight of the Nature civilization. They are led by Guerrilla Commands and followed by Beast Folk Go. They have tatics based on rushing the opponent suddenly with huge and powerful fatties in the first few turns. They were discontinued for a while in favor of "Tribe" S-Rank Invaders, but returned as the Tribe Invaders were annihilated. Later on they were converted to Initials serving the forbidden. Nine Extremes The Light fraction of the first few Invader tribes. These invaders appear only as Angel Commands and have extremely unsusual design; Instead of the inorganic, abstract styles that past Angel Commands have, they appear as comical looking animal mascots. Despite this, their power is no less stronger than past Angel Commands. Additionally, their Evolution Creatures resemble typical Lord of Spirits creatures with mouse-like features. They all have a cost of 9 and have strategies revolving on reducing their extreme costs and to be sent early, and support for Cost 9 Creatures. All of their Evolution Creatures that have Invasion also requires cost 9 creatures to Invade. Near the end of their block, their leader, G.O.D., Extreme Invasion was defeated and they joined the side of the Revolutionaries. Minor Fractions Traitor Revolutionaries These are special Nature Invaders that are based on solely Jurassic Command Dragons, a Revolutionary-Exclusive Race. Many of them also have Revolutionary as a secondary race, or are Revolutionaries instead of Invaders. They are a race of sleeper revolutionary agents who are actually Invaders that have Revolutionary powers. Later on, they appeared as creatures that are both Revolutionary and Invader. They have a focus on spamming creatures and manipulating with the mana zone. Three Kingdoms These Invaders appear as buddhas and are led by Angel Commands and followed by Justice Wings. They do not have a strategy focus and are capable of doing whatever the Light civilization may do, such as freezing opposing creatures, making themselves invincible and adding shields. Revenge These are Darkness Invaders who are led by Demon Commands and followed by Funky Knightmares. They have a focus on removing one's own resources to remove the same resources from the opponent. Despite called "Revenge", they are not passive and are similar to Revolutionaries sacrificing their own resources. They appear as horror movie characters such as Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. While Chainsaw, Revenge is a weak card by itself, Black Psycho, Revenge and later on Galloween, Super Revenge are worthy cards in a Metagame or another. Mirage Nature Invaders that are solely Mystery Totems. They had danced in the snow mountain around the forbidden, but their purpose is not stated, making them highly mysterious characters. They have a focus on spamming high-cost creatures and combos to send out powerful creatures quick. Sea Emperor Earth Eater Invaders who recycled the energy of fallen Invaders. There is only 1 Invader of this tribe, which is . S-Rank Invaders Zombie These are Darkness Invaders who resemble mummies, decaying animals, zombies and the like of undead monstorities. They have a focus on utulizing the Graveyard, and are the holders of S-Rank Invasion "Zombie" which allows Invasion from the hand or Graveyard, and thus making them difficult to kill. They are led by Demon Commands and followed by Funky Knightmares, but they also had a few Invaders that are based on past Invader bosses. However, the tribe is actually led by Deathmatmel, Super Zombie, which is not an S-Rank Invader, but a regular Invader with super infinite graveyard evolution instead of Invasion, making this a pretty weird S-Rank Invader Race as most of the actual members are not S-Rank Invaders. Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie was later converted into Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic, a servant of Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. Space These are Water Invaders that are based on aliens and appear as Aliens controlling robots or spaceships. They have a focus on causing deckouts and are the holders of S-Rank Invasion "Space" which allows Invasion from the battle zone. This seems meaningless but actually allows a creature to attack any number of times based on the number of creatures in the player's battle zone. They are led by Magic Commands and followed by Liquid People Sen and use attacks that do not damage opposing creatures physically, but manipulates their brain waves which can cause death by mental impulsion. However, they were all annihilated by Miracle Miradante. Tribe These are Nature Invaders that are based on cavemen and appear as a primitive form of beast men. They have cost 3 to power 3000 and cannot count more than 3, so their effects tend to be based on the number 3 in various places, such as "Untap 3 cards in the player's mana zone" and "If you have 3 or more creatures, this creature gets "Triple Breaker"". Their inability to count more than 3 also makes their patience shorten and they can go into violent outbursts if they try to count more than 3. They are the owners of S-Rank Invasion "Tribe" which allows them to invade from the hand or Mana Zone, and have a focus on fast and powerful rushes that catch the opponent off guarded. They attacked in numbers and can often defeat stronger creatures than themselves. However, they were all annihilated by Miracle Miradante along with "Space". Invader ZERO These are a race of Invaders who had evolved from the Bike/Redzone race of Invaders (And thus having Sonic Command as a race) and know a new tactic known as which can send themselves out upon opposing for no cost summons and can use a "ZERO charge kill" tactic which destroys opponents without requiring any mana. Unlike past Invaders, they serve Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. Gameplay Unlike the Revolutionaries, the Invaders were the VIPs of the Revolution Saga metagame due to their extreme speed and extreme powers which would make even MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler look like a tortoise on a cold day and is the main reason of the power creep spike between Dragon Saga and Revolution Saga. Out of them, the most powerful is Redzone, Roaring Invasion which is capable of coming out in the third turn with the help of Topgear and , and can remove the creature with the highest power, creating a volley of offense that is too fast and powerful for regular decks to deal with normally. Along with support such as Turbo 3, Supersonic, Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion and Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, it has became a high functioning threat that can take on all corners. As for other Invaders, Bearfugan, Super Beast Army is infamous for its massive bulk accompanied with its extreme speed when accompanied with , Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie which is infamous for its many ways to remove creatures and its extreme regeneration abilities from destruction and bounce, Black Psycho, Revenge which is neither weaker nor stronger than the forbidden Skeletion Vice, Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe which is infamous for its extremely light and powerful anti-player abilities and as a loop engine to revive Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk decks, Galloween, Super Revenge that is capable of ruling the Revolution Saga metagame, and last but not least Adamski, S-Rank Sapce which can deck out the opponent all by itself. For casual play, Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes, G.O.D., Extreme Invasion, Deathmatmel, Super Zombie, Gyogyoras, Traitorous Revolutionkind and Parasking, Revolution Invasionkind are good choices for fun. However, as the Revolutionaries had Revolution Change and their cards such as Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Puchohenza, Mia Moja can conclude games in unbeliveable speeds (Including the 3-turn kill that Redzone, Roaring Invasion was unable to achieve), the Invaders are now in some tough competition. Category:Races Category:Alignments